


Sun & Moon

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, well just gods since it's literally just them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: They only meet during sunrise and sunset, yet they managed to fall in love and find comfort in each other's company.In which Jeno is the Moon God and Jaemin is the Sun God.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=love+of+my+life).



> hello! im back with fluff and i swear this time, this is purely fluff. no angst at all!
> 
> i tried to be poetic and stuff but um my brain malfunctioned.
> 
> this is inspired by the tweet of the loml: https://twitter.com/nanajms/status/1022887486949740544
> 
> so that's all! enjoy reading!

Blinding was that one word that always seemed to be used to describe him, as he was the Sun God. There was always a shine that came with him, causing everyone to look away to save themselves from destroying their eyes. As bright as his personality was, Jaemin was deemed too unapproachable. His touch could melt anything in a second and gazing at him for too long was dangerous.

However, the negative comments did not bother the bundle of sunshine. He continued to grace the land with his light, sometimes going overboard and sometimes forgetting he has a responsibility to fill. There was always that warm smile on his face, watching over the people as they bask in the sunlight he would bless them. It was his only task and yet he would always make sure that he does it right.

Since hard work came with weariness, his light would slowly burn out as the day slowly comes to an end. He would sit down and relax as he showers the world with the remaining of his power. The yellow luster still accompanied him, but there would be no more light to scatter around the world. It was the signal of his time to rest and regenerate energy.

On those moments is when the Mood God would slowly awaken from his slumber. He would yawn and let out a cold breeze to give a sign of his presence. Jaemin would feel a slight chill, then his soft glow would keep him warm again. It was those times when his beauty was at its peak, when the sky starts to darken as his power could no longer supply the world with his light. He would glimmer in the dark environment, prettily emphasizing his features.

If the other gods called him ‘blinding’, Jeno would prefer to describe him as ‘radiant’. He would always ask if he could sit beside him, then Jaemin would always offer him a nod and a smile. Sometimes, Jaemin would initiate a conversation, mostly about the humans that wander around the world. Sometimes he would ask about Jeno. Most of the time, they just bask in each other’s presence.

Jeno loved staring at Jaemin’s beauty. The luminescence around him was peculiar to him, as he himself did not have it. His eyelashes would flutter prettily whenever he blinked slowly. His fair skin was smooth and glowing. His lips formed a cute shape when he would pout. He was, for the lack of a better word, ethereal.

When he isn’t looking, Jaemin would glance at him to get a glimpse of Jeno’s own charm. Although he wasn’t literally glowing like him, the shine that radiated from Jaemin provided enough light to appreciate his features. Jeno’s skin was white and flawless, complementing prettily with his jet-black hair. His bangs reached over his eyes and whenever the wind would blow a little strong, the strands would sway with it, revealing the star sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m leaving the night to you, then.”

Jaemin would always say to cue his leave, his voice soft and warm. Jeno would nod and wish him a good night. When Jaemin would get up, sometimes his hand brushes over Jeno’s. One time, Jeno reached to hold it. Jaemin felt his breath hitching when he was finally stopped by Jeno.

“...Yes?” Jaemin calmly spoke, his breathing constraint and his heart pounding.

“Must you leave so soon?” Jeno asked, his breath releasing cool air over Jaemin’s warm hand.

“The night has started. It is my time to leave and your time to rule.”

“Can’t you stay a little longer? Bless the youth with a little more sun?”

“And encourage them staying outside late? Surely you’re joking.”

Jeno pondered over it.

“Maybe I’m not. Please? Just this once, my dear Sun?”

“Jeno…”

“I insist.” Jeno wondered if he was forceful enough.

“...Five more minutes, then I’ll leave.”

 

As the days went on, sunrises and sunsets seemed to drag a little longer. Mornings were a little cooler and evenings were a little warmer. At the same time, Jeno and Jaemin spent more time together, fingers playing together and hands finding company with each other. Jaemin’s smile brightened even more, reflecting Jeno’s. They would watch over the world with a fond smile, leaning against each other while enjoying each other’s presence.

When it was time for Jaemin to really leave, Jeno would plant a soft kiss on the back of Jaemin’s hand, wishing him a good night. Jaemin would smile at him, caressing his cheek. Sometimes, they wonder if they felt warm because of Jaemin’s light, or the feelings they had for each other.

The night was ruled by Jeno and he would release a cool wind for everyone to sleep well. With the remaining of Jaemin’s light, he would illuminate the night. Sometimes, the other gods would come around, but never did they initiate a conversation with the Moon God. He seemed too cold to approach and his gaze would always bring a shiver down their spine. He thought the night is always lonely because no one wants to talk to him.

He looked forward to mornings. Initially, it was because it meant the time for him to rest. However, he now anticipated it for the company that will arrive. He found amusement in finding the bright Jaemin sleepy. As ridiculous as it sounds, the Sun God wasn’t a morning person. He was slow in the mornings and his glow would be little weak at first. Jeno wouldn’t admit it out loud but on those times, he would take advantage of the state of Jaemin and ask for more hugs. Jaemin would obediently comply - but it’s mostly just him going over Jeno and make cute incoherent sounds.

“The sky is so pretty.”

Jaemin would always comment, his eyes only half-open, his arms hugging Jeno’s and his cheek squished against the other’s shoulder. Jeno would agree but most of the time, he wasn’t staring at the hues of the morning sky. Rather, he would admire the pretty qualities of Jaemin’s face. He couldn’t get enough of his beauty even if every single day without fail, they would spend time together.

One time, Jaemin caught Jeno staring and he fondly stared back. Jeno looked away in embarrassment, but the Sun God cupped his cheeks to make him look back at him. Their eyes met and Jeno swore he felt his cheeks getting hot (and it’s not because of Jaemin’s hand still on his face.) Jaemin smiled and Jeno wondered how he managed to not melt on the spot. Surely there was a limit to being immune to a god’s power? The curve of Jaemin’s lips was powerful.

“Why are you so handsome?

Jaemin breathed out, eyes still examining Jeno’s features. He loved every bit of them, from his beautiful orbs to his sharp jaw. Jaemin once thought he was the most beautiful being ever, until he laid his eyes on Jeno. He wondered how he could get used to his strikingly good looks. Whenever he took his time on appreciating his charms, he would always be left breathless. Every part of him was alluring and no matter how much Jaemin tried to find a flaw, Jeno would always prove to him that it doesn’t exist with a soft smile.

Jaemin wondered why Jeno once told him that the night is lonely. He enjoyed his company a lot and thought that everybody else did. He always had a smile on his face and kept him feel safe.

“It’s the aura I give out.” Jeno continued. “I don’t really look that kind and approachable, unlike you.”

Jaemin wanted to argue; he didn’t have friends to spend his entire day with! Jeno was the exact reason why he always anticipated sunsets. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, he relished every second he spent with him, even if it just meant staying together. He learned that they didn’t need to talk all the time; just the fact that they were by each other’s side was enough.

“Jeno, aren’t you going to leave? Time is almost up.”

“Let me stay a little longer today.”

“I need to work.”

Jeno sighed. He didn’t want to let go of Jaemin’s hand.

“Can’t I sleep here?” A ridiculous question, but he still asked it. Jaemin only gave him a look. “Fine, fine.”

Before Jeno could leave, Jaemin pulled him back down then planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

“Good night.” Jaemin smiled innocently. “Get to sleep! I’m off to work.”

Then he left to grace the world with the first sunshine of the day, leaving Jeno with a flushed look.

 

“Are you attending the party of the gods?”

“I can’t just leave my post, you know. It’s still my shift at that time.”

“They said we don’t have to work at the time of the party.”

Jeno glanced at Jaemin whose interested have been piqued.

“I think I have clothes to wear.”

“Then, will you be my date to the party?”

“Only if you match with me.”

Jeno laughed, intertwining their fingers.

“How does red sound?”

 

Jaemin wondered if Jeno could look better than usual and he found out the answer on the day of the party. The black suit and pants fitted him perfectly and the crimson red undershirt gave a nice touch. His hair was styled up, revealing his forehead that Jaemin wanted to cry about. When Jeno offered his arm to Jaemin, the Sun God swore he almost swooned at how amazing his date looked.

Jeno would argue with his date if he ever told him he looked the most amazing in the party, because Jaemin’s look was on another level. His attire was exactly the same as Jeno’s, except it was white with a touch of red. The red earring that he wore on his left ear gave him somewhat a daring look. Jaemin had this aura of confidence as he walked in the party, and Jeno almost cowered back but he had to fetch his date.

Two hours into the party and they were getting bored. They weren’t entirely interested with the other narcissistic gods that attended, so soon enough they excused themselves for the night. They went back to their usual spot and enjoyed the night view. For once, they were able to enjoy the stars together. Jaemin curled his fingers around Jeno’s, fiddling with them as he hummed a simple tune.

“The stars are so beautiful. It must be nice to see them every day.” Jaemin sighed at the beautiful view.

“Mhm, but it’s nicer tonight.”

“Really? Why do you say so?”

“Because tonight, I’m enjoying it with you.”

Jaemin could feel his cheeks blushing, so he slapped Jeno’s arm.

“So, you could actually be sweet.”

“Only when I want to.”

“And when is that?”

“When I’m with you.”

Jeno looked into Jaemin’s eyes. The latter stared back into him. He wondered why Jeno’s look seemed like he was searching for something, for an answer.

“Is it alright if I fall for you?”

Jeno whispered, afraid of hearing the answer. His gaze dropped low, avoiding Jaemin’s. He felt his chin being lifted and again, he met Jaemin’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind, since I already did.”

Then Jaemin softly pressed his lips against Jeno’s. It was just a quick contact, then he immediately pulled away. For minutes, they just stared at each other, with love in their eyes. Their hands were on top of each other, fingers interlaced. The other hand of Jeno reached for Jaemin’s cheek and he caressed it with his thumb.

“I love you. I have never experienced a day, but with you, I feel like I already did. With you, the stars are more beautiful. With you, I am home.”

Jaemin smiled and pressed his forehead against Jeno’s, closing his eyes.

“You are my light. You bring me warmth I have never experienced. You are my safe place. I love you.”

He leaned back to meet Jeno’s eyes again. They smiled at each other and for once, Jeno wished it was an endless night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> see? no angst!
> 
> i tried my best to be descriptive but if i failed, oh well.
> 
> also: let's talk on twitter and cry over jaemin.


End file.
